


Dorks in Love

by mrs_berry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Relationship Goals, adrienette - Freeform, bullet format not fic format, extremely fluffy, may add more later on - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_berry/pseuds/mrs_berry
Summary: Just some headcanons for post-reveal established relationship Adrien + Marinette.❤
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Dorks in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Can I even post something like this on AO3? If not, please let me know and I will take it down!
> 
> (Sorry this is not a proper fic, but I wanted to share it anyway.)

  * Adrien and Marinette are super flirty and teasing to each other in public
  * Lots of casual touches, like finger to nose boops, standing/sitting extremely close together, tapping the other to get their attention (rare, since their attention is usually on each other anyway)
  * They are both incredibly clingy and were self-conscious about it at first, but once they learned the other was cool with it and just as clingy, they became 100% clingy (in public and private)
  * Not afraid to peck each other’s lips or cheeks in front of other people (but they don’t do it too often as they’re not aiming to show off or make other’s jealous of their beautiful relationship)
  * If you see one of them, it’s basically guaranteed the other is there with them (finding one by themself is incredibly rare and you need photo evidence to prove it happened or it didn’t happen)
  * They hold hands a lot, especially when they walk somewhere, but even if they're just standing or sitting beside each other
  * In private, they still tease and flirt with one another, but are also way more cheesy and cute
  * In private, there is far more touching
  * Adrien basically always has his arms around Marinette’s waist or shoulders 24/7
  * He loves touching her hair
  * She loves him playing with her hair
  * One of their favourite things to do is hug and cuddle
  * Kisses are great, too, of course. And in private, there are a lot more kisses. Kisses all over their faces and, of course, on the lips too. Making out happens quite frequently
  * Adrien loves kissing Marinette’s hands. He enjoys doing the kiss from her hand up her arm (think of Gomez’s kisses on Morticia from the Addams Family)
  * Marinette loves kissing Adrien’s neck and collarbones as they are easier for her to reach and they smell good, plus he loves it (but she has to be careful not to leave hickeys, which is sometimes a challenge)
  * Marinette and Adrien both love making the other blush
  * Tickle fights are incredibly common (Adrien usually wins those)
  * Marinette loves burying her face in Adrien’ chest, she loves how safe and warm he feels
  * Adrien loves Marinette burying her face in his chest, he thinks it’s adorable
  * Adrien constantly gives her kisses on her hair and forehead because of his height (it’s easy to reach, meanwhile he has to bend down to kiss her lips—not that he minds bending down to kiss her, of course!)
  * Adrien can’t resist kissing Marinette’s lips when she pouts, because it’s far too cute to handle
  * Adrien loves whispering in her ear when they hug or cuddle
  * She loves it too
  * Sometimes they say/discuss things about the future which implies they think they will be together
  * Adrien straight up believes and admits he think they will get married
  * Marinette agrees and often secretly draws them in their wedding attire
  * Eventually she shows Adrien her drawings and Adrien cries happily and hugs and kisses the heck out of her
  * They have come to the easy agreement about adopting a hamster one day
  * Sabine and Tom already consider Adrien their son-in-law
  * The duo are serious relationship goals and everyone in their class knows it, including their teachers. Even Chloé is secretly envious, while Lila just thinks it is disgusting (but who cares what Lila thinks)



**Author's Note:**

> Do you agree/disagree with any of these? Please let me know!
> 
> Also, question: how do writers gain followers on Tumblr? I only have 35 followers and I have no idea how to get more. I post many of my fics on there, but they get very few notes. I'm still thankful for what I get, but I'm just wondering how to reach more people? Maybe it's just my blog/fics aren't that great in comparison to a lot of other writers. If that's the case, then I guess I will just have to be happy with what I have! But if anyone has any tips, I'd appreciate if you could share them! Thanks ❤


End file.
